


Thank you and goodnight

by Isabelle_Sheppard



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_Sheppard/pseuds/Isabelle_Sheppard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on her way to Polis Clarke helps a wounded and feverish lexa who was attacked by thieves also on her way to Polis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you and goodnight

The road to Polis was long.

Clarke had gotten lost more times that she could countbecause the only sign that’s he was going in the right direction was small charms hung of trees that directed her, no dirt trail or signs like the one Jasper had found for Mount Weather.   
These trees has leaves that turned green to yellow and the small charm hanging off them were merely small pieces of wood with jagged carvings on them, tied together with what seemed to be some sort of vine.

She was told that the road was quiet but she didn’t expect it to be this quiet, there was only the sound of her boots on the ground. There was no breeze, no rain, no humidity, there was nothing. Clarke was on guard in case anything happened, armed with more than just her fists she now had acquired a machete. Two vertical pieces of carved wood strapped together with a rope that she tied diagonally over her chest made the case for it so it was easily accessible to use whenever.

Moving forward looking from tree to tree for any charms she had never felt more on edge, there was nothing around her but trees for miles but something had her body anticipating for an attack of some kind, her heart was beating fast, her hands starting to sweat and her eyes were darting from one place to another, scanning the supposedly empty forest.

Over in the distance over the shrub covered hills she could see the sun’s golden ray’s sweep over the hills showing it was dusk. She had to find somewhere to stay for the night, whether it be another bunker full of weapons or under the stars she needed to sit and rest before it got too dark and she wouldn’t see the path she needed to follow anymore.   
approaching a charmed tree Clarke decided to turn in at this one, stopping in front of it she took a piece of string that she used to tie her weapon to her and tied it next to the charm so she wasn’t disorientated when it became morning.

Trudging through plants that were bigger than her took time and she couldn’t see any doors to bunkers so she looked for hills or drop-offs, thankfully there was a number of drop-off hills that she could sleep under so she had shelter but only one she saw had vines and other greenage flowing down from the top of the rock that when he moved the greenage aside did she see that it hid a  shallow cave only just deep enough to house one or two sleeping people. the sun had fully set by the time she had made herself comfortable and laid out her weapon beside her bag and jacket, sitting on a log outside the small cave she could see the moon in full view, in a much smaller scale then what she could see on the Arc but being further away made her appreciate it more.

Her body was less on edge now, she was calm and relaxed; trusting her body’s instincts that’s she would be safe in the spot she had chosen in the midst of nature she was at peace.   
Clarke had been told Polis was a primary place of refuge but most people only really arrive in winter so the roads In summer were relatively empty, so far she had only seen two people who both looked like they were carrying their homes on their back. One man was hauling a huge wooden cart with what looked like his family sitting in it amongst barrels of fruit only the fruit didn’t look fresh and good it looked discoloured with strange lumps on it; no doubt a result of radiation.  
the other was a woman walking alone but dressed in bright cloth, like a sari. She hadn’t seen anyone wear bright colours since she had gotten to the ground; all colours had been earthy and dull so this woman was a wonder for Clarke.

Crawling back in her own private cave she noticed how cold it was in a confined space, curling up to the ground and pulling her jacket closer around her she tried to sleep.   
time had gone by, minutes, hours she hadn’t kept count but her new surroundings made impossible to sleep.

She heard movement in the distance but it sounded no different from an animal lurking around so she made nothing of it. But then the movement got closer and Clarke slowly moved from lying down to squatting, black against the wall, machete in her hand waiting for whatever was out there animal or human. She listened as the sounds of twigs snapping and leaves moving got closer and closer to her shelter she gripped her weapon harder until her knuckles went white and he fingers began to ache from the strain. She had made the sounds out to be footsteps and they were now shuffling outside the vines and leaves that hid her from whatever was outside.

_Thump_

The footsteps stoped and there was silence, cautiously she moved some of the vines out of the way of her vision so she could see what was going on. The moon was out shining shadows on the grass but she couldn’t see anyone around but what she did she was a body slumped over on the ground. Seeing no one around she made her way out and over the body, weapon still in her hand in case there was anyone with them.

The person had a cloth draped over their face like a head scarf but once Clarke removed the cloth she realised she had to help this person immediately.

“lexa” she shook her shoulder “Lexa!” she demanded shaking her harder “wake up, wake up!” her eyes opened for brief moment and Clarke breathed a sigh of relief but then they closed again and Clarke’s brain switched into the medical side of things and figuring out how to help the unconscious girl on the ground.   
carefully turning her over she examined her for any injuries to her exterior which there was a fair amount. Her scalp had a gash on it and the blood from that was smeared all over her face. But she found the culprit for why she was unconscious, there was a dirty ragged piece of cloth wrapped up on a huge what can be classified as a laceration that had black oxygenised blood oozing from it, it stretched from the right side of her ribcage across to her lower back and it needed to be cleaned fast.

Moving her as swiftly as she could to her little shelter she then cut off the vines so that they didn’t hide the cave so Clarke could see what she was doing in the dimly lit moonlight. Thrashing about in her pack she grabbed her canteen only half full of water and proceeded to clean the inflamed and slightly infected wound taking out chunks of scabbed flesh so that it looked like a fresh wound with red instead of black blood trickling out instead oozing out.   
Lexa was stable  _for now.  
_ Clarke had to focus on closing the wound but unlike on the Arc there were no medical supplies instead she had to figure out how to create a fire quickly before the wound could get the slightest it infected again. Turning once more to her pack she looked for the small packet of matches she had managed to get along with her machete, finally she found it; a small frayed box with only 5 matches left would hopefully help lexa.

Clarke grabbed some leaves and some sticks the fire needn’t be big it just had to be a big enough flame to singe the blade enough to cauterize the wound now that it was clean. The leaves smoked so much it made Clarke’s eyes water while she tried to work and after a lot of spluttering and coughing she finally gotten a flame big enough to lay the end of her weapon in it and wait.   
Lexa stirring behind her divided her attention between the fire and tending to the needs of her, Clarke grabbed what was left of the water left inside her canteen and brought it to the girl’s lips. She must have been parched since she greedily drank almost all of what was left until she could find a stream in the morning.

“Thank you Clarke” he voice was scratchy but it was clear Lexa was awake and alert which made the next step even tougher.

“Lexa I need to cauterize your cut, I need to burn it shut. It’s going to hurt are you okay with me doing that?” she had to be clear so she didn’t confuse the girl and hurt her more.

Looking back to her small fire the blade was now glowing bright orange, she picked it up by the handle and brought it beside Lexa, she heard her hiss in pain from the cut and Clarke felt even worse for what she was about to do.

“I’m really sorry”

“Just do it already” Lexa’s voice may have been scratchy but it was sharp. Clarke picked up the searing hot weapon and brought it to the wound, her flesh hissed from the pressure of the blade and Lexa grunted and flinched away in protest. Regretfully Clarke pushed on lexa’s waist bring her body back towards the blade so it could do it’s job putting Lexa through more pain. She repeated the process until the wound was completely shut.   
Lexa was gasping and there were marks in the grass from lexa ripping it out. Clarke turned to her pack and pulled out a spare shirt she had and teared it into vertical pieces and with lexa’s voices of protest of “you really don’t have to” in the background she proceeded to wrap the cloth around her wait, covering the healing burn.

They both shuffled to be around the tiny fire and laid down beside it since it was the only source of heat around.

“would you keep still you’re going to ruin my handiwork” Clarke jokingly lectured lexa since she kept moving the cloth. “Do you feel any better?”

“tired but better, I can see whats going on now” she looked her In the eye through the dying flames of the fire “Thank you.”   
Looking at Lexa now she was in awe, she was in her usual uniform but dressed down, no armour no layering protectoral clothing and her war paint had almost all been smudged off and across her face, she looked very  _venerable._

“What happened anyway?” she asked curious into how she got into this state.

“we were on our way to polis and some amateur criminal tried to steal some of our things, food, weapons the usual. Unfortunately there were more of him than there were of us so I told the others to go on their way to Polis and while I was doing that I foolishly got in the line of fire from his weapon and it got me.” She looked at the ground, her jaw clenching angrily like she didn’t want to admit she got hit.

Making eye contact with her again she said “you can sleep in there if you want” Clarke pointed to the shelter.

“in my condition I would be obliged to take you on that offer” Lexa slowly and shakily made her way to the shelter and laid down careful not to injure herself any further. And Clarke continued to lay down and look at the moon. A few silent moments passes and she heard Lexa sigh loudly in what sounded like defeat.

“You can’t possibly sleep out there, come here” Clarke smiled to herself knowing that Lexa at one point would have invited her over to either talk or “keep warm”. She got up and moved over to where lexa was, lying down facing her she found her hands entangling themselves with Lexa’s and she pulled themselves closer together. Leaning their heads forward, their foreheads touched and it was one of those moments when they could just hold each other with no words spoken, like a silent understanding of one another. It was nice.

“Thank you Clarke”.

“Go to sleep Lexa, we’ll head off for Polis again tomorrow”

They fell asleep entwined in each other, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much, i have not written any fics in a few years so hopefully i've improved.


End file.
